Wheezer
Wheezers are stationary Necromorphs which generate and exhale poisonous gases. Overview Wheezers are a type of Necromorph found in the sixth chapter of Dead Space and in Dead Space 3. There are only a total of eight Wheezers encountered throughout Dead Space. The Wheezers are responsible for poisoning the air, and all must be killed in order to gain access to the food storage container the Leviathan resides in. They resemble humans more than any of the other Necromorph species, except for their lungs, which are many times the normal size of human lungs and located outside of their body, taking up most of their back. They are constantly in a kneeling position, because their arms and legs are fused together, and as a result are incapable of any type of movement. A distinct strained breathing sound can be heard in the vicinity of a Wheezer, hence the name. They are most likely the "terraformers" of any Necromorph ecosystem. Wheezers are virtually harmless; while being in the same room as them drains the player's oxygen, they lack any offensive capability and can be dispatched quickly. In fact, all of them (with the exception of one stuck in a nutrient vat storage chamber) can be killed with foot-stomps to conserve ammo. They are often alone, and the only true threat is multiple dangerous Necromorphs appearing after their death. Strategy/Tips *No strategy is needed for the Wheezers, as they are mostly harmless to the player. They should still be dealt with fast, as their gas can cause Isaac to suffocate to death, as it fills up the room that the player is in, and only dissipates when the Wheezer is eliminated. A simple foot-stomp will save ammunition (barring the one out of reach, where a firearm is needed.) *However, one should be wary of what comes after ''the Wheezer is dealt with. Several Infectors, Pregnants, Lurkers and Slashers can all attack after the Wheezer is killed. *Never use a Line Gun's alternate fire on the Wheezer or any other immobile Necromorphs, such as the immature Guardian, as the mine will detonate instantly, and deal no damage. *Don't try to kill a Wheezer with the Flamethrower, because it won't work, as if you were in a vacuum. *Kinesis can also be used. Ammo, various objects, even bits of smashed containers; all cause damage when shot with Kinesis. With 3-4 blasts, the Wheezer dies with no loss of ammo. Oddly though explosives don't kill them instantly, like most other Necromorphs. *Stasis is completely useless on the Wheezer. There is no effect to its attack (poisonous gas) and it does not move, so stasis does not make it easier to hit; The one situation in which one may want to use stasis is to observe the breathing pattern (animation) if on easy difficulty level. Trivia * Although the Hydroponics Deck is seen in ''Dead Space: Downfall and Dead Space: Extraction, the Wheezers are neither shown nor mentioned. * Due to a development oversight, if a Wheezer causes Isaac to suffocate, his corpse will float around the room, even if he is not in space or in a Zero-G area. * The Wheezer is the only Necromorph in Dead Space that does not attack Isaac directly. However, the poison it generates will still harm him. * The appearance of the Wheezer in Dead Space: Martyr makes it one of the first Necromorphs in the Dead Space universe, appearing two centuries prior to the events of the game. * Wheezer's lungs in Dead Space: Martyr are said to be as large as a building. * Wheezers are one of three Necromorph types which do not make an appearance in Dead Space 2, but they reappear in Dead Space 3 in the optional mission "Archeology". * Unlike other Necromorphs, Wheezers cannot be dismembered. * A Wheezer is a non-physics based enemy that is essentially similar to a lock fuse in that it, when attacked, will play an animation and be replaced by a damaged version of the original and must be damaged in order to progress through the game. Kinesis cannot be used on the corpse; neither can it be moved by walking into it or using any weapon on it. Death Scene thumb|200px|right|Isaac's death by the Wheezer. *The Wheezers do not have a scripted death scene, although Isaac will suffocate if he stays near one for too long. As an oversight, Isaac will still float in the air, despite there being gravity. Gallery File:-2053337593.jpg|A dying Wheezer. File:-2053337562.jpg|Isaac Clarke sighting up a Wheezer. File:-2053337531.jpg|A Wheezer displaying its mutations. File:-2053264437.jpg|A Wheezer in a nutrient vat storage chamber. File:18pp.jpg|A Wheezer expelling poison. File:52pp.jpg|A Wheezer's poison. File:56pp.jpg|A Wheezer amid a cloud of gas it has expelled. Appearances *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space'' • Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard (First appearance) *''Dead Space 3 (Only During a Co-op mission with Carver)'' Sources es:Wheezer Category:Dead Space 3 Category:Necromorphs